


Breakfast Blues

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [61]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Askbox Fic, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: When you get home





	Breakfast Blues

If you woke up early enough, you could enjoy breakfast with him. Time and time again you'd remind him he didn't have to go all out because he had a full day of work ahead of him, and you worked from home so there was no rush for you; he still did it anyway. Pancakes, fresh bread, cut fruit, and three kinds of fresh juice, tea, and coffee, as well as muffins if he had the time. “I think you have me confused for royalty, because I don't deserve this much variety. I would've been happy with cereal.”

The horror on his face was almost cartoonish. “Th-thats - I'm happy t-to cook for you. I enjoy doing this f-for you.”

“I know you do, but it's kind of….I don't know. With you, it's like I don't do enough.”

Pressing a kiss to your temple, he took away the empty dishes. “Seeing you happy is e-enough for me.”

Setting the dishes in the dishwasher, he checked the time, and frowned. “I-I have to go.”

You stood, holding your arms open so that he could walk into them. He always hated to go, knowing he was leaving the warmth and comfort of his home and your company to associate with those who were like him, but not really. Still, there was hope, like having something to look forward to. “Ricky, you'll see me soon.”

“I-I know, but I'd - I like being with you. It's n-nicer here.”

“Me too, but how about this. When you get home later, we can order in from your favorite pizza place and watch Ratatouille. Does that sound good?”

“Gosh,” he brightened, squeezing you tight. “I-I-I would love that.”

“Good. Now,” you smiled up at him, picking off random pieces of lint from his sweater. “you better get going science man. There are people depending on you.”

“Y-y-y-y-you think so?”

Pressing a sweet kiss upon his mouth, you sighed. “I know so.”

 


End file.
